In vino veritas
by ApolloBlackwood
Summary: There is truth in wine ... is there? Dai Gyakuten Saiban, AU-type (I guess), featuring Asougi, Naruhodou, Iris and Sherlock. Kink meme one-shot. No spoilers but contains a drunk person and Asoryuu.


Ann.: Born from Rinny's Asougi "Nyaaruhodou" and Catboy artwork; has AU character (I haven't finished DGS yet)

* * *

~o

„Naruhodouu~"

Asougi and I are sitting on the couch in Mr. Holmes' flat next to each other. It's Christmas Eve and I enjoyed comfortable silence just a moment ago – until Asougi suddenly wraps his arms around my shoulders and presses himself closer to me, eyelids seductively lowered. He's slurring my name just a little but ...

"Asougi? You drank too much." I grab his hands and force myself free, moving away several inches, out of his grabbing range. He falls over giggling, stretching out on the space where I sat before, turns onto his back and looks up to me with a sly smile.

"Did anybody ever tell you how hot you are, Naruhodou?"

"Uh … Asougi … Really, stop it." I look around but neither Mr. Holmes nor Iris are anywhere to be seen. They said it wouldn't take long to "prepare their surprise" and they'll be gone for five minutes but more than five minutes have already passed. How long can it take to prepare "a surprise" anyways?

"Do you not like me? Do you like somebody else?" Asougi's tone changes, and there is a seriousness that I don't really understand. He sits up and glares at me. "Do you like Sherlock Holmes more than me? Is that it?"

"Mr. Holmes? Asougi, no." I'm surprised by the sudden bitterness and anger in his face. He stands up, slightly swinging back and forth and nearly falls back into the couch again but then starts walking with determined steps past the fireplace and in direction of Sherlock's room.

I'm mentally present enough to jump to my feet, catch up to him and grab him by his shoulders, pinning him to the next wall to prevent him from falling over. "Asougi, hold it!", I warn him with raised voice.

I'm taken aback by the tears running over his cheeks.

"You love Holmes more than me", he complains in a suppressed voice and sinks forward, against me, and I helplessly wrap my arms around him, allowing him to embrace me and to hide his face against my neck. His breath tickles my skin, warm but irregular, irritated.

"Asougi, where does that come from?", I murmur, caressing his back and frantically trying to remember how many glasses of wine Asougi had during dinner. If my mind's not tricking me it couldn't have been more than two glasses.

"So it's not true?"

"No, it's not true. It's a conclusion you came to because of alcohol, of course it's not true."

I tense up because I now can definitely feel soft lips brushing against the tender skin of my neck. My mind's not playing tricks on me. Asougi's hands, previously resting on my back, slide down my sides leisurely until the come to rest on my hips and he's humming something near my ear.

It's too hot in here. I feel that the room temperature has risen at least 10 degrees.

Fingers slink under the fabric of my shirt, leaving marks of lava where his fingertips touch my skin, _leaving me with wanting more._

I turn my head to the side, meeting Asougi's shrewd eyes, watching my every motion closely. I'm not sure who of us is more drunk this moment because my head is swimming and I have troubles thinking straightly, no – I have troubles thinking at all. My lips part and I whisper his name, feeling his shoulders twitch ever so lightly under my arms.

"Here we are again!"

The door to Sherlock's room bursts open and he and Iris move a strange looking invention busily over the door step without letting it fall from movable table to the floor. Asougi and I jump apart, and I can feel heat rising over my neck into my head, adding to my dizziness. That's when Mr. Holmes looks at us directly for the first time after entering and his facial expression changes from confusion to realization and then he starts laughing.

"Oh boy, it seems our timing was dreadfully on point today! The surprise might have been better than we first anticipated!"

"Definitely." Iris and Sherlock both tap their foreheads and point into different directions, smiling at us.

"N-nothing's up, wh-what do you mean?", I stutter, lift an arm and scratch the back of my head, laughing nervously. I hope from the bottom of my heart that Asougi doesn't give us away and plays along. This whole situation is highly embarrassing for me.

"Naruhodou, you are talking to THE Sherlock Holmes!" Mr. Holmes jumps to me, stretching his open palms out, smiling like a boy on his first school day. "I think you're in need of a Great Detective Great Deductions to understand my reasoning!"

"And I'll be acting as your partner, Holmsie!" Iris jumps to his side, copying his gesture with the same wide smile.

Together they chant: "Welcome to Sherlock Holmes' Theatre Of Logic and Deductions!"

* * *

~o

**Reasoning**

~o

Mr. Holmes snaps with his fingers and points at Naruhodou, who startles. "While you might think that there is no way I could come behind your little secret, Naruhodou, let me tell you the truth of what you are trying to hide!"

"M-me? I'm not hiding anything!"

"Is that so?" Mr. Holmes spins around, puts his pointing finger against his forehead and points to Asougi, concluding: "There are two secrets obvious to me: Your secret has one, to do with Asougi Kazuma, and two, you're desperately trying to hide the truth from me and Iris!" He wiggles his pointing finger at us.

Asougi giggles and heavily leans against me. I'm too captivated by Mr. Holmes' deduction to actively fight him right now, wracking my brain how to stop Mr. Holmes from continuing.

_Please, just please, don't say it!_

"Hahaha, you're probably thinking: 'How does he know?' so let me just show you my logic behind my reasoning!" Mr. Holmes jumps back to his machine and turns it on. Under humming the machine start filling the air with soap bubbles in different pretty colors. "It's frighteningly easy to understand my first deduction. Indeed, Iris and I left you and Asougi alone in this room for several minutes. Something was bound to have happened!"

I tense up, hoping with every fiber of my body that Asougi will continue to keep quiet. "I'm right, am I not? And how did I know that something happened? It's obvious, one just needs to look at", Mr. Holmes snaps with his fingers, "the two empty glasses of wine on the table!"

_What, the wine glasses? But Asougi drank them both._

"Exactly! Nobody noticed that I gave you the best wine from Afghanistan there is, a wine so hefty that it can make any man instantly drunk! And thus, my conclusion is you two shared the wine and hoped I wouldn't notice!"

He claps with his hands and dances around us, picking up his monologue: "And two, since you're trying to hide this fact from us, there is only one thing you're trying to hide with this, obviously!"

I glance at the wall next to Mr. Holmes' room, wondering if he could deduce anything of what happened from there. Probably not, we technically were just standing there and it would be hard to have heard anything. We weren't loud, right?

"Your line of sight tells me all!"

_Oh no, I should have known better than to look at the wall!_

"Yes, Naruhodou, no need to look like a frightened bunny! I know you have been trying to keep a secret but now I know and the truth is laid bare before me! You desperately wanted to get your hands on the Music Soap Machine V3, didn't you?"

_Music Soap Machine V3?_

Asougi is popping soap bubbles with his left hand, still leaning heavily against me. He doesn't seem to pay any mind to the chanting and dancing but thinking his own thoughts.

"It was meant as surprise but you wanted to know what Iris and I have been trying to hide all evening so desperately that you drank up the courage to storm my room when we wouldn't be looking and to get to know it yourself!" Mr. Holmes jumps past me and takes a deep bow, smiling from ear to ear. "And with this I conclude my deductions! You're a naughty lawyer, Naruhodou. But I respect that you tried at least."

"Uh ... sure, Mr. Holmes." My head feels light.

"Well, Ryuu, your secrets are not safe from us! Let me correct some of Holmsie's deductions." Iris clasps her hands together and whatever relief I felt a moment ago melts away instantly.

* * *

~o

**Hold it Mr. Holmes!**

~o

"It's clear as day that Holmsie missed one or two details in his reasoning." Iris steps closer, one finger against her forehead, then points to the right, smiling at Asougi and me. "While you might think that there is no way I could come behind your little secret, Ryuu, let me tell you the whole truth of what you're trying to hide here!"

"I-Iris, p-please don't." I can feel a light film of sweat appearing on my temples.

Iris hides her hands behind her back, turning to Asougi. "Judging by Ryuu's condition there is no way he drank from Holmsie's wine, so it's frighteningly easy to understand my first deduction. Indeed, something was bound to have happened! It's obvious, one just needs to look at", Iris snaps with her fingers, "at your hands!"

_My hands?_

I look down and notice with shock that Asougi and I are holding hands, fingers intertwined with each other. When did that happen?

"Exactly! Nobody noticed that Holmsie gave you the best wine from Afghanistan there is, a wine so hefty that it can make any man instantly drunk! And thus, my conclusion is that Asougi drank two glasses and now is hopelessly drunk!" She jumps past us, popping some soap bubbles in the air, giggling. "And since you're trying to hide this fact from us, Ryuu, there is only one logical conclusion to what you're trying to hide, obviously!"

I glance at the wall next to Mr. Holmes' room, trying to check if there really is no clue to give us away. I mean, I haven't noticed that Asougi and I are holding hands at first as well. So what if there is incriminating evidence somewhere ...?

"Your line of sight tells me all!"

_Oh no, I did it again!_

"Yes, Ryuu, no need to look like a frightened mouse! I know you have been trying to keep a secret but now I know! You desperately try to hide that you and Asougi-" Iris stops mid-sentence and mid-jump. She puts down her leg and lets her arms sink and because her back's turned to us I don't see her facial expression.

"Iris?" Mr. Holmes leans to the side, trying to get a look on her face but she twirls around to Asougi and me instead, cheeks covered in light red.

"A-anyways, let's just present our newest invention to you two! This is the Music Soap Machine V3! I-it makes music when we put a music disc into it, accompanied by soap bubbles! I chose the colors for the bubbles, see?"

"She knows", Asougi breathes into my ear and I think I hear a smile in his voice. I'm super close to answer with a snarky remark but after all, I'm glad Iris never finished her deduction that evening. Just her knowing eyes remind me times and times again how smart Iris is – both with figuring out the truth and not saying it out loud.

"Are you not going to finish the deduction, Iris?", Mr. Holmes asks, glumly. But it's easy to distract the Great Detective from a topic at hand and to make him lose interest in previous, old topics. Like, what Asougi and I have been doing while Iris and Mr. Holmes were not present.

Anyways, after the celebration is over I help Asougi up to the attic, dropping him into my bed so that he doesn't have to leave for his office tonight. He's too drunk to find his way alone there no matter how you look at it.

Asougi closes his arms around me, dragging me down so that I land half on him. "Oof!" I wind under his arms to free myself but he only presses a kiss on the top of my head and lets go off me.

"Thank you for today, Naruhodou." His eyes are half closed and I think he's half asleep by the time he finishes the sentence.

"Good night, Asougi", I answer confused but he doesn't hear it anymore.

* * *

~o

The next morning I wake up because somebody is constantly shaking my side, chanting with too much enthusiasm: "Wake up, sleepyhead, rise and shine like the sun at dawn! We have work to do and clients to defend, and the law's not waiting for us!"

"Asougi …?" With a yawn I turn around, feeling a dreadful night on the couch in my every bone. Asougi on the other hand looks fresh and doesn't appear to have the slightest trace of a hang-over, despite being overly drunk yesterday.

"Come on! It's 7 AM already and Iris has breakfast ready! I'll be waiting downstairs for you!" He turns to leave but I reach out and grab his hand, to hold him back.

"Asougi hey, do you remember ..." I wipe away the sleep from my eyes with a yawn, lift my head and meet his eyes. There are no traces of yesterday's seduction and lust in his expression, no, he even looks confused by my unusual … movement.

I lose my confidence. "Nevermind, Asougi."

"You look a bit down, Naruhodou. Are you feeling fine?" Immediately, he crouches down in front of me and puts a hand onto my knee, staring intensely at me. I can smell the faint touch of rice and incense, Asougi's smell, a familiar smell to me and- "Naruhodou?"

"Oh, uh, I'm a bit dizzy, that's all." I shake my head, forcing the thought out of my head. "I might have eaten too much yesterday."

_What a lame excuse …_

"Oh." Asougi turns to the side and I wish I could lean into his warmth and relax. "Yesterday … Funny, isn't it, but I can't remember a single thing from yesterday. All I remember is taking a bottle that Mr. Holmes offered me and drinking from it but after that ..." He puts a hand against his chin in a thinking posture. "I wonder what happened?"

_He doesn't remember._

Maybe I should be relieved by that information but I can't help and feel a bit disappointed as well. How stupid of me.

"It was a nice evening", I tell him and then quickly change topic before I can change my mind: "We should go downstairs and have breakfast before it gets cold and Iris gets angry at us, yeah? Let's go, Asougi."

"Let's." He nods and I get up from the couch, ready to follow him.


End file.
